


Just One Yesterday

by luciferslittlehellhound



Series: Songs for Dean and Cas [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferslittlehellhound/pseuds/luciferslittlehellhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't let your friend walk home. He's drunk way too much."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Just One Yesterday by Fall Out Boy
> 
> Here is another one.

I thought of angels  
Choking on their halos  
Get them drunk on rose water  
See how dirty I can get them  
Pulling out their fragile teeth  
And clip their tiny wings

~~~~~

"Hello?"  
"Is this, err, Mr Dean James?"  
"Dean Ja- yes this is Dean James. How can I help you?"  
"You need to come and pick your friend up buddy."  
"I beg your pardon?"   
"I can't let your friend walk home. He's drunk way too much. His name is err, one sec. HEY BUDDY, WHATS YOUR NAME AGAIN?"  
Dean stared at the phone is his hand. Sam didn't usually get drunk.  
"Your friend here says his name is Kassiyel or somethin'?"  
"Oh." Dean sighed and scratched his forehead. "Yeah okay, can you give him some water? I'm on my way."  
"Sure thing."  
"Um... Where actually are you?"  
"The Salt in Hidgeworth?"  
"Yeah yeah I know where it is." Dean grabbed his keys as he jogged out the door towards the impala. "Thanks man."  
"Hey, no problem."  
Dean hung up as he started up the car and raced out of the motel car park.

The bar was dark, noisy and filled with people. Dean awkwardly pushed his way through the crowd, making his way to the bar.   
"Erm, excuse me?" Dean called to the bartender. "I'm here to pick up a, err, a friend?"  
"Your Kassiyel's pal?" The bartender asked, raising an eyebrow. "Dean?"  
"Castiel." Dean corrected. "Yeah, can you point me in the right direction?"  
The bartender pointed to a corner of the room where, Dean could see Cas hunched in a seat. Dean placed a $20 bill on the bar and nodded his thanks before he headed towards Cas.  
"Hey Cas." Dean said when he finally reached him. "Lets get you back to the motel shall we?"  
Cas groaned under his breath. "Go away Dean."  
Dean huffed as he grabbed under Cas' arms and helped him towards the door.   
"If you puke in my baby I will end you."

"So what caused this then?"  
Cas shrugged in reply. "I miss it." He rasped.  
"Miss it?" Dean asked.  
"Yeah. Sall not right. Ther gon." He slurred.  
"Gone? Whats gone Cas?"   
Cas looked sadly over at Dean.   
"They bin clipped."  
Clipped? What was he going on about?  
"My wings."  
The look on Cas face broke Dean's heart. He wasn't taking to humanity well.  
"An' I missss my 'alo." He hiccupped.  
'Alo? Dean's frowned. "Oh, your Halo." Dean said quietly.  
"Uhuh." Cas nodded vigorously.  
Dean squeezed Cas' hand sympathetically. "S'okay Cas. We can fix this. Lets get you into bed. We'll talk in he morning."  
Cas squeezed his hand back. Hard.   
"Dea?"  
"Yes Cas?"  
"M gunna be sik."  
Dean laughed as he pulled over to the side of the road.


End file.
